The Hundred Years' War
The Hundred Years' War (French: La Guerre de Cent Ans) is the thirteenth episode of Once upon a time... Man. Mostly set in the years between Agincourt and Joan of Arc, it covers the era of the Hundred Years' War (1337-1453). The previous episode is The Travels of Marco Polo, and the next episode is The Quattrocento. Plot By the beginning of the 14th century, universities are on the rise. Over the course of this century, Europe will see the openings of the Universities of Pisa, Prague, Pavia, Krakow, Vienna, Erfurt, Heidelberg, and Cologne. But the 14th century is also a tumultuous time that sees the Avignon Papacy, the Great Famine of 1315, the Black Death, the Battles of Crecy and Poitiers, and the Great Schism. In the early years of the 15th century, Jan Hus insists that the clergy should focus on the Word of God, but the Popes have him executed, to the anger of the Czechs. In that same year, 1415, the Battle of Agincourt is fought. Pierre and Jumbo are two soldiers in that battle, who decide to head for home afterwards. Once they get home, however, they see that the inn is about to be looted by the Pest, who is a robber. Pierre and Jumbo proceed to save the inn from Pest and his men, earning themselves jobs (Jumbo becomes a blacksmith) and wives (Pierrette is the innkeeper's daughter). By 1424, Pierre's son Pierrot and Jumbo's son Little Jumbo follow Maestro as they go hunting for pigeons and hares. They also meet a peddler named Guillaume, who sells cloth. Pierre pays Guillaume for a brocade for Pierrette. Finally, in 1429, Maestro tells the kids about how Joan of Arc is about to liberate Orleans. Pierre and Jumbo jump at the chance to help her. With Orleans freed from the English, Joan loses no time to lead the Dauphin Charles to Reims Cathedral, where he is crowned Charles VII of France. After Pierre's village is burned by two sets of bandits (one of which involves the Dwarf, another thief), Pierre, Jumbo, Maestro and the others move into the city behind the castle walls. In the city, Maestro builds the inn (Pierre insists that it has a stairway), and he builds a clock, which malfunctions and falls apart, only to get an idea of a printing press (made from a wooden block and a winepress). But before long, it is the year 1431, and Joan of Arc is burned at the stake. In 1453, the Hundred Years' War ends, Johannes Gutenberg prints his Bible, Constantinople is taken by the Turks, and Leonardo da Vinci is only a year old. Historical Inaccuracies * This episode's depiction of the Battles of Crecy, Poitiers, and Agincourt gives the impression that the English army that defeated the French consisted solely of archers shooting at French knights and crossbowmen. In reality, the English also had knights. * In the English dub, the University of Krakow is mistranslated as Warsaw. * The Battle of Agincourt is depicted with the exact same animation used for the Battle of Crecy, complete with the French knights nearly trampling their own crossbownmen during the charge. In reality, this only happened at Crecy. Appearances Historical Figures * Pope Urban VI * Pope Clement VII * John Wycliffe * John Ball * Jan Hus * King Charles VII of France * Joan of Arc * Johannes Gutenberg (mentioned) * Leonardo da Vinci (as a baby) Years and Events * 1300 * 1315 * 1346 * 1348 ** The Black Death * 1356 * 1378 ** The Great Schism * 1402 * 1408 * 1414 * 1415 * 1424 * 1429 * 1431 * 1453 Locations * Europe ** France *** Paris *** Avignon *** Toulouse *** Crecy *** Poitiers *** Agincourt *** Burgundy *** Bourges *** Orleans *** Reims ** England *** Oxford ** Scotland ** Spain *** Castile *** Aragon *** Salamanca ** Portugal *** Lisbon ** Italy *** Rome *** Pisa *** Pavia *** Bologna *** Naples ** Germany *** Erfurt *** Heidelberg *** Cologne ** Poland *** Krakow ** Austria *** Vienna ** Hungary ** Czech Republic *** Prague Foreign Titles * Original French: La Guerre de Cent Ans * German: Der Hundertjährige Krieg * Italian: La Guerra dei cent'anni * Polish: Wojna stuletnia * Spanish: La guerra de los cien años Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Man Category:Middle Ages Category:Hundred Years' War